A Familiar Stranger
by WordsAsStrongAsSwords
Summary: Clary was born and raised in Idris. Her father died from a demon. Clary and Alec soon became best friends. What happens after the Lightwoods leave Idris? What happens after ten years? AlecxClary Rating due to mentions of child abuse
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the MI characters; I do own the plot and circumstances I place the characters in. **

**AN: Thank you for taking the time to read this. I spent months trying to write it.**

**AN: the circle never happened. Neither Jace nor Clary has angel blood. Jon doesn't have demon blood. Valentine was a good father. Jon is fourteen. **

She was just eight years old. Clarissa Vale Morgenstern loved her dad with all her heart.

On January 5, eight year old Clary came running from her school to her beautiful house in the center of Idris. Her father Valentine was coming home from a Mission that lasted 18 months. Clary was a Shadow Hunter in training and very proud to be so.

When she arrived home no one came to greet her. Not her mom, not her older brother, and sadly not her father

She ran into the Fairchild manor hoping to see her Father's warm face smiling and yelling "Clare-bear!" With a slight chuckle.

The sight that greeted her was not even close to her heartfelt fantasy. Clary saw her brother Jon holding her mother as another sob racked her body.

"Clary…" Jon whispered quietly into their mother ear.

Her mother sat right up as if she was trying to hide her cries.

Clary was starting to worry. Why would her mother be crying the day her daddy came home? Why would Jon have tears trailing down his face? She took notice of the tall man in the black leather. Clary recognized the man as Robert Lightwood, Alec, Isabelle and Max's daddy. This observation brought on a whole new round of questions. Why was he here with us and not with his family? Why is he here instead of daddy? Where is daddy?

"Honey…" Jocelyn, her mother started "Come here baby, we need to talk."

Clary dropped her small, yet heavy, book bag and started walking to her mother "Mommy..." Clary whispered as Jocelyn engulfed her in a hug.

"Sweetie, I have some terrible news…" Jocelyn started off as her tear filled eyes landed on a picture.

The picture was taken one and a half years ago, a few days before Valentine had to leave. It was a wonderful picture. Jocelyn was tickling Clary and Valentine was laughing at one of Jon's joke. Robert Lightwood snapped the photo. Photos, videos, and memories would be the only things left of Valentine.

"Daddy is not coming back," Jocelyn said trying to hold back her tears, but miserable failing "Daddy died protecting shadow hunters."

Clary refused to believe what her mother told her. She scanned the room in hopes of finding some evidence that her father hid from her as a surprise. She grew more frantic as she jumped up and started to search every nook and cranny in hopes of finding her father. She soon realized her efforts were of no avail.

"No!" she screamed "He promised! He promised he'd come home! He promised!" Clary ran out of the house as quick as her small body allowed. She ran and ran until she reached her secret hide out. It wasn't very secret since Valentine knew about it. Clary started crying, but soon remembered her father's lesson: Crying shows weakness. Shadow Hunters never show weakness.

After an hour Clary realized what her mother was saying as true.

"Daddy isn't coming back…" she whispered to herself fighting the tears again

She slowly made her way back home. As Clary walked through the neighborhoods, she saw happy families hugging and laughing through the windows. She soon passed two families walking together. It was the Lightwood family and the Herondale family. Clary tried to make her self as small as possible when the passed her. She did not go unnoticed. Alec saw the small fiery red head and broke away from the group.

"Why aren't you with your Dad? Everyone came home today." Alec asked cocking his head to the right.

"My daddy isn't coming home today," Clary stated looking Alec straight in the eyes "Actually he isn't coming home at all…" Clary broke eye contact. Tears started to gather she tried to blink them away, but it was an impossible task.

"Oh…" Alec stated in shock "I'm s-sorry." He knelt down taking her hand and pulling her into his warm embrace. With this Clary finally allowed her self to cry.

For anyone passing by this might have been a strange sight, a dark haired and lanky nine year old boy comforting a small short and frizzy red headed eight year old girl. But no one walked by and for once Alec didn't care about what people thought or who saw him. As Jace Herondale's Parabati and Isabelle Lightwood's older brother he had a lot to live up to and comforting one of the least popular girls at their school was a definite no-no.

After a few minutes of crying, Clary suddenly stopped. She looked up at Alec realizing he never said a word after she started crying, he only held her and made quiet shushing sounds.

"Why are you doing this?" Clary asked as she looked up.

"Because you needed someone." Alec stated with no trace of insincerity.

Alec walked Clary home and gave her a hug and a small kiss on the cheek. He left Clary standing by her front door blushing. When Alec got to his house he realized no one had cared that he had left. Jace was flirting with Aline and Izzy, Mom and Dad were talking to the Herondales and Max was in the corner playing with his various toys.

"Hey Alec," Jace said as Alec neared the group "Where have you been?"

"No where." Alec replied quickly. He could never let his friends find out he was with Clary Morgenstern. Never. Even if he had always had a small crush on her.

When Clary opened the door she ran straight into her mothers arms. Jon's arms wrapped around her too. The broken family stayed like this all night.

Clary tugged nervously at her flowy white dress. It was her father's funeral and everyone was here. As she looked around she spotted Alec and his family. She liked Alec, as what she wasn't sure, his sister, Isabelle, was never very nice to her nor was his Parabati. He looked towards her and gave a small smile. She blushed and turned around.

Once the funeral started Clary and her family had to stand by the pyre. No body was placed on it since Valentine's body was destroyed by demons. Jon was holding their sobbing mother and Clary stared straight ahead

"So strong, so young." One said.

"He would be so proud" Another said.

"Jon and Clare deserve a father." A man said

Clary knew her father would be proud of her stone like demeanor, even if she was longing to curl up under her covers. It soon came time to burn the pyre, since Jocelyn was crying profusely and Jon was holding their sobbing mother Clary was handed the torch. The Torch handle had an elegant design of swirls. Around the rim were the runes that stood for family, peace, hero, friends, and honor. Clary leaned down and ignited the wood.

The fire consumed the funeral pyre. Clary finally allowed the tears to fall silently as the final prayer was said.

When the funeral was done, Clary took off running. Alec took note of the small red head and ran after her. No one would care if he left.

When Clary reached her hide out she was out of breath and sweating. She heard the sound of boots hitting the gravel. She turned around and whipped out and named her seraph blade. She faced the intruder, the blue light reflecting of her small pond.

The intruder who faced her was Alec.

Alec raced forward and held her as she sobbed. This sob was different. It wasn't the cry your eyes out fall to the floor sad sob, it was the angry why did you do this to me sob. Clary realized that she was angry at Valentine. Angry that he left her. Angry that he died. Angry that she would never have a father. She also realized that she was angry at her mother. Angry that she wasn't strong like a mom is supposed to be. Angry that all she was able to do was cry. Clary was angry at her brother for nothing being like her dad. For holding their mom and not her. She was even angry at her self. For not being strong like her father was and wanted her to be.

"Clary…" Alec whispered into her ear as he held her tighter. "Clary you can talk to me you know."

Clary straightened up some and left his arms. Alec grabbed a tissue from his pocket and wiped Clary's tears.

Clary told him all about her anger and resentment towards her family and her self **.** Alec just stayed quiet, wiping her tears as they fell.

When Clary was finished she sat down on a rock. She was exhausted; the crying really wore her out. Alec sat next to her.

"My parents forget about me…" Alec stated after five minutes. Clary was surprised when he spoke. She looked up at him with large curious green orbs.

"It's always about Max and Izzy. You know how the always say that the middle child is usually forgotten? Well, they are wrong. I'm always forgotten." Alec had tears forming in his eyes.

Clary did something that surprised them both. She wrapped her thin arms around him and hugged him.

Alec did a surprising thing too. He kissed her again on the cheek.

**10 years later**

. Ten years ago her father died. Ten years ago she had her first kiss. Ten years ago she realized that she hated her brother and mother. Ten years ago she gained a best friend. His name was Alec. He wasn't like her friend Simon. He was so nice to her, but when she was ten Alec moved. No more camping trips or training time together. They just packed up, said goodbye and left. The Herondale family left with them.

Clary was eighteen and finally had enough of her mother always complaining about how Clary was never as smart or well trained as Jon. She had enough of her mother getting drunk and hurting her. She had enough of hiding the bruises and the very large scars. She had enough of lying to people when the asked where she got the scar on her face from **(It starts on the edge of her left eye and ends at her chin giving her a slight frown)**. Clary was an artist and never cared for school. Everything there reminded her of Alec, Valentine or Simon. Simon and her were great friends until Maia came along and convinced Simon that Clary was nothing more than a whore and bitch.

When Clary was fifteen she started to sell her paintings so that when she was eighteen she could leave her family and be able to support herself. Soon many young artist and visionaries knew her art. She used the name her middle name and a shorten version of her last name. All through the art world Clary was known as Vale Morgen.

On Clary's eighteenth birthday she left Idris. With four suitcases, three boxes and many canvases, she went through a portal. Clary landed in her one bedroom, one bath apartment that she purchased in New York. Clary took the phone number of the institute out of her pocket. She was still indecisive about calling the number. She heard rumors that the Lightwoods ran this institute, but they were only rumors so she dispelled the thought from her mind and she dialed the number.

It was picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" a very feminine voice answered.

"Hi this is Vale Morgen. Is this Marsye?" Clary replied barely remembering to use her fake name. If the Lightwoods and Herondales were here she did not want to have them remember her.

"No!" the girl said obviously annoyed "This is the beautiful Isabelle Lightwood and Mom said you would call. She said to come tomorrow at noon. Bye" Isabelle ended the phone call without giving Clary the time to respond.

The Lightwoods did live here. Damn. Clary decided to just go to bed and hope everything turned out alright.

Clary woke up at nine o' clock. She got up ate breakfast, took a shower, blow dried and straightened her hair. By then it was almost eleven. She looked at herself in the mirror for any trace of the ten year old she used to be. She did not see the ten year old who was always full of joy. She did not see the wild fiery mane with acidic green eyes that used to be there. She did not see any traces of that l pale girl. Instead she saw a lean woman with edgy dark red hair with black ends. The paleness was replaced with an even tan due to hours in the relentless sun training. The joy was replaced with anger and resentment. Her once bright eyes were a mellow green now. As she stared at the mirror she felt her scar looked even more prominent than before. Clary turned away from the mirror and sighed. She got dressed in black skinny jeans, a white long sleeve v-neck, combat boots and a warm and cozy leather jacket. She headed out of her apartment and headed to the institute.

She was met by a stern looking woman with her ink black hair tied in a tight bun. "Hello Vale, I'm sorry I was unable to talk to you yesterday, Clave business" Maryse said taking not realizing who she was.

"It's fine." Clary answered non-chalantly "I don't believe I would have been very pleasant yesterday."

Maryse answered with a curt nod. Clary stifled a laugh. If only Maryse knew that the girl behind her was Clary.

"I'll take you to meet my children. You will also meet Jace Herondale." Marsye said in a very uninterested and business like tone.

All Clary could do was nod. She was going to see Alec again, though she doubted he would remember her. After all she was only ten when he left, now she was eighteen. She wasn't very excited about seeing Jace or Isabelle. They were never very nice to her, but it didn't matter now. All too soon, Maryse opened the door and revealed four teenagers.

The minute Clary stepped into the room four sets of eyes were on her. She looks around the room refusing to be intimidated by them. She first sees a tall blonde man; he was muscular and dressed in jeans and a white shirt. Jace. Jace's fingers were intertwined with a tall thin asian looking man. The tall man had black hair covered in highlights and glitter. He was dressed outlandishly and Clary figured he was a warlock. The next person was a beautiful girl with curves in all the right places. She had raven black hair and black eyes. Isabelle. And finally her eyes fell upon a tall guy with black hair that covered half his dark blue eyes. He was wiry and tall. He was wearing black kind of skinny jeans and a maroon v-neck. His eyes met hers.

Alec!

She looked at Maryse, wondering what to do.

"Vale this is Jace," Maryse said as Jace stood up and shook her hand "The man next to him is Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn, and Jace's boyfriend," Magnus stood up and did an elegant bow. "This is Isabelle you two spoke over the phone." Isabelle looked her over and nodded in approval. "And this is Alec." Alec stood up and walked towards her. He said a faint 'hello' shook her hand and went to stand with his friends again.

Clary was in shock, but she kept herself composed. Who would have thought that Jace was gay? And that her childhood friend could be so hot? Each of them looked her in the eye, but none recognized her.

All of a sudden a little boy came in. He must have been twelve at the most. He had owl eye glasses and was reading Umbrella Academy. Clary remembered reading that herself. The little boy looked up at her.

"Do I know you?" The little boy asked as his glasses slid down his nose.

"I don't think so. My name is Vale." Clary answered quickly hoping no one would realize who she is.

"Oh Ok," The little boy said unconvinced.

"Vale, this is Max," Alec said as he put a hand in Max's shoulder. Clary realized how short she was compared to him. She was only 5'1 tall and he looked to be 6'3.

"Max put that wasteful piece of junk down!" Maryse reprimanded at Max "No respectable Shadow Hunter reads that junk!" Clary did. Was she respectable? No, she had been told repeatable that she was shameful.

"Mrs. Lightwood, let him be child. Don't let him constantly think that he isn't respectable." Clary said knowing that the minute the words came out of her mouth there would be a fight.

"I am his Mother! I know what is right and wrong for him!" Marsye yelled, "And reading those unspeakable books is very wrong!"

Clary looked up and saw Alec smiling at her. Maybe she did a good thing.

"Maryse," Alec started "Vale's right. Max can only be a child so long. Let him read them. What harm could it do?"

Alec looked up to see a small girl walk in. She was beautiful even with the scar. She looked unnervingly familiar. A memory of his childhood in Idris tugged at the corners of his mind. He quickly pushed it away. Thinking of Idris made Alec think of _her._ The girl he left, but never stopped loving. **  
**

Max walked in reading his newest manga. Max look up at saw Vale.

"Do I know you?" Max asked.

"I don't think so. My name is Vale." Vale answered a little too quickly Alec thought. She's hiding something. Alec rose from his seat and placed a hand on Max's shoulder

"Vale, this is Max". As he gazed upon Vale he noticed how short she was. _Just like her…_

He then heard his mother reprimand Max and Vale stick up for Max. Alec knew he had to step in or it would turn into a fight.

"Maryse," Alec started knowing it would get her attention, "Vale's right. Max can only be a child so long. Let him read them. What harm could it do?" Vale looked up at him. She mouthed a small thank you.

Vale, Alec mused, reminded him so much of _her. _It was unnerving. Vale looked absolutely nothing like Clary… well at least the Clary he remembered. Alec often imagined what an older more mature Clary might look like. He figured that she would still have bright red hair; maybe it would be tamed into soft curls by then. She would probably be taller and have her childish bright green eyes he loved so much. Alec then looked over at Vale. Vale had dark red hair with black tips almost as if it was singed off, but he knew it was dye. Her hair was stick straight, something he knew could only be attained by a straightener. Her eyes looked mellow and dull, like she was in constant pain. Alec saw that she was covered in fine scars. Not demon hunting scars, but another type, ones that could only be caused by a human. He once again looked up at her face. His eyes immediately went to the scar on the left side of her face. It gently tugged at the side of her mouth pulling it down into a type of grimace.

"Well then!" Maryse exclaimed "Your father and I will be gone the rest of the week. Ta-Ta, Children" And with that Maryse turned and stalked out of the room.

For five minutes no one spoke. Max was to busy reading, Alec was staring at Vale trying to figure out why she reminded him so much of Clary, Isabelle was thinking about what to make for dinner, Jace was hoping Izzy would not cook, Magnus was thinking about Vale's sense of style, and Clary was wondering how long it would take for Alec to realize it was her.

Finally Isabelle broke the silence "What does everyone want for dinner?"

"Izzy, when are you just going to stop trying?" Jace groaned.

With that Jace stood and suggested Taki's and walked out with Magnus trailing behind. Isabelle walked out in a huff exclaiming that she would be down in 10 minutes. Alec walked over to Max and convinced him to come. Clary feeling slightly out of placed walked out of the room and towards the stairs. Clary walked out of the institute and onto the cold and unfamiliar New York streets. Unbeknownst to her a man from her past was watching her.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, sorry for the long wait. Forgive me? Well this is a really short chapter I just felt really bad for not updating. I hope you enjoy :3**

* * *

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _The sound of the clock echoed through the Mansion. The heavy fall of a size thirteen shoe sounded thoroughly through the labyrinthine of endless hallways and doors that led to more hallways. Finally, the man stopped outside a door in the mansion set in the NY country side. An infant's gurgle could be heard followed by a woman's musical cooing and a young girl's loud and joyful laughter. This was the man's new family. The man had a name. His name was Valentine Morgenstern.

Clary woke up to loud knocking on the door. It was 6am and the sun had barely pierced its way through the smog and rain clouds of the chilly New York had only been in New York for 3 months. She had been quite antisocial, except for the meetings which she had been forced to attend monthly. When ever those dreadfully boring days came along she would sit and ponder her life in New York or the newest art piece or sculpture at the gallery she worked and often starred at.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

The sound of knuckles harshly rapping against her apartment door brought her out of her mind mid thought. She quickly got up. Dressed in a blank tank top and black plaid pyjama bottoms she made her way through her apartment. She passed canvas upon canvas, some cover with paint others with nothing. She quickly undid the latch and lock only to find Magnus, Isabelle, Jace, and Alec standing in the doorway. Clary moved out of the doorway as Magnus bolted in followed by the other Shadowhunters. Magnus abruptly stopped when he spotted a very intricate and delicate painting. The painting was black and white the only colour was the red of a girl's blood and hair as a tall daunting figure stood above her. Clary suddenly very self conscious of all her art work, from her landscape to the paintings based of her memories with the face blurred out.

"So," Clary started nervously as she shoved her hands into her pockets "Any reason why you are here?"

Magnus quickly tore his eyes of the painting and turned to face Clary "Why, my dear Vale! We never see you unless it's mandatory or we spot you wandering around New York!" and with that Magnus grabbed her hands.

Clary was slightly surprised and she stepped back pulling her hands with her. "Oh," she stuttered slightly "I'm sorry."

And with that Magnus demanded that she go get dressed since they were all going out. Clary wandered to her bedroom passing Alec and Isabelle on the way. Jace had moved back towards Magnus; who was once again staring at the painting of the girl.

Clary quickly got dressed. Wearing Black skinny jeans and a light blue long sleeve v-neck, she quickly pulled on her combat boots, black pea coat and black and white checkered scarf. Clary then ran to her bathroom and hastily pulled her hair into a mess bun and fixed her make up. She soon deemed herself presentable and walked out into her living room.

Clary spotted Magnus gazing at more paintings and sketches. She waited patiently until someone finally turned around.

Magnus finally turned back around. He knew this girl- this Vale- was hiding something. "Vale, Darling, you look absolutely stunning!" he said with a forced smile. Clary knew this smile well, she wore it quite often. In fact she wore it now.

Clary was forced to go into countless stores. Though, in utter defiance, she refused to try on or buy a single thing. It wasn't a very efficient way rebel, but it was the only thing she could think off.

Soon the traveling Shadowhunters reached their favorite stop- Taki's. They hustled in and ordered quickly.

Magnus, who still yearned to know or at least have some idea of Vale's secrets, started questioning her about her childhood.

"So Vale, Have any good friends in Idris?" Magnus asked sounding more like business like then friendly.

"Some." was the red heads answer.

The conversation continued as such Magnus fired questions as fast as a bullet and Vale gave a vague retort never fully answering the question.

Magnus had been alive long enough to know that a secret such as Vale's , what ever it is, could only cause harm to those he loved. Magnus vowed to find out her secret.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary quickly slid the deadlock into place. She ran into the bathroom and collapsed into a fit of dry heaves. After twenty minutes she started to sob and tremble.

She saw _Him. _

She saw a supposable dead man.

She saw her father.

All she could do was lie on the cool tile floor and let the memory of this afternoon replay its self over and over again.

_Clary was extremely annoyed by Magnus' questions. She knew her answers were getting harsher and shorter. Clary knew that Magnus was beginning to realize she had many secrets and knew it was only a matter of time he began to dig around her past. _

_Their food came. Clary simply poured syrup on her coconut pancakes (per Alec's recommendation). She hadn't even taken a bite when a man and his family walked into the diner. _

_At first glance this man seemed nothing special to her, but then her eyes noticed the slight gleam of silver on his large hand. It was a ring… the Morgenstern Ring. Clary froze and stared across the room. _

_The Man had snow blonde hair and black eyes… her father's eyes. The Woman, who stood next to him and animatedly talked to Kaelie, the fair folk waitress, was quite pretty with auburn hair and light blue eyes. The Little Girl had auburn hair and appeared to be no more then eight years old. She knelt in front of a stroller and gave a white rabbit toy to a child nestled deep inside._

_The Man noticed her staring and looked her straight in the eyes. Realization and guilt was displayed across his face as he realized who she was._

_The Man was her father. The Father who had died ten years ago. The father whose absence was the reason Clary's mother was thrown into a depression and often beat Clary bloody._

_Clary then realized the fork she had been holding had dropped on to her plate. Alec and the rest of the group stopped their conversation long enough to see Clary (or Vale as they knew her) throw down a twenty dollar bill and run out of the restaurant. _

_Clary heard Alec's footsteps and him calling her name, but she didn't stop. Her lungs cried out for air, but even that wasn't enough to make her pause for a short moment. She had to get home. She had to. _

_Five miles to go. _

_Alec's footsteps faded. _

_Four miles to go._

_She no longer heard her name being shouted from Alec's lips._

_Three miles to go. _

_Her father's face was still staring back at her in Clary's mind._

_Two miles to go._

_Clary felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket._

_One mile to go. _

_She could see her apartment. _

Clary broke out into sobs once more.

Clary didn't want to cry over the father who left her, who _abandoned her. _Abandoned her with an unloving mother. Clary tried convincing herself that Valentine Morgenstern meant nothing to her. But her mind could not over rule her heart.

Her "heart". A heart that had been stomped on and torn apart, so it resembled nothing more then a figurative blob of play dough.

Clary heard pounding on the door. After five minutes, she heard her name being shouted through the door. Clary slowly and painfully pulled herself up off the floor and treaded wearily to the door.

Clary knew who was outside the door. But what she didn't expect was for him, for Alec, to pull her into a hug, sit her down on the couch and throw a blanket over her while he went into her kitchen and made hot chocolate.

Clary soon started to let her mind wander. Was that little girl almost like a replacement her? The girl who looked the same age she was when Valentine abandoned their family. Was the child in the stroller a replacement Jon? Did her father feel any such remorse? Did he remember the promises he made her as a child? The last question ran through her mind continuously. Clary yet again allowed herself to be pulled into a memory that could only cause heartache.

_Red curls flew behind a little girl who was no more then seven. She was in an intense game of tag with her father. Her father was "it". _

_Being a small child she knew she would never be able to out run the father who was chasing after her small form. The little girl raced across the manor up to the grove of trees. It was autumn and the ground and sky were covered in leaves the shade of flames. _

_Clary dropped to the floor, giggling at the loud crunching noises the leaves made. Her father, clearly worn out, lay down next to her, ensuing yet another round of giggles from the small child._

_The man started to tickle the child, almost as if he would never hear her laughter again. _

"_Daaaadddy! Stop tickling me!" Clary exclaimed in between laughs, "I'm going to run out of laughs soon!" _

_The man let out a hearty chuckle and stopped tickling her, "We wouldn't want that now would we Clare-Bear?" _

"_Tell me a story, Daddy."_

_Valentine obliged telling Clary one about a fiery red head who went on many adventures, fighting of demons with her brave father. _

_After the story Clary remained uncharacteristically quiet._

"_What's wrong Clare-Bear?"_

"_Daddy… You are coming home right?" The little girl burrowed herself into her father's arms, trying to hide the tears that were coming. _

"_Now Clarissa, you know Shadowhunters never cry." Valentine said as he pulled her head up and looked sternly into her eyes. _

"_I'm sorry Daddy… But are you gunna __ come home?" She pleaded almost on the verge of tears. _

"_Of course I will, Clare-Bear. After all I have to beat up your boyfriends when you're older, don't I?" Valentine tickled her sides once more. Clary though would not be moved on the subject. _

"_Promise me, Dad. Promise it." _

"_Now Clary, I hardly think it's necessary." Valentine said as he peered down at his daughter. _

_A tear slid down Clary's face, "Please, Daddy… Please."_

_Valentine looked at the ground avoiding her gaze. "Sure Clarissa, if it makes you happy. I promise I will come home." He stood up and refused to look Clary in the eyes _

_She heard him mutter "Promises…meant…to…broken."_

Clary should have known. She should have realized it.

Clary was pulled out of her thoughts by Alec calling her name. Not her alias, Vale, but her real name, Clary.

"Oh, Clary, Love, don't cry. Please stop crying. Please don't cry."

**Well, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. If you have any suggestions for the story I would love to hear them! I'm kind of in a small writers block which has caused me to not update and not do well in my Honors English Class *_*. Anyway, comments, suggestions and flames are welcome! And Cheliz the one-shot is coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that this took so long… my muse sucked. Anyway, I want to thank a guest reviewer who told me about my mistake with Max's age. It's all fixed now. If you review, I will be thankful… especially since I know many people are reading this, but you don't have to. **

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it or do you already know it?**

Clary quietly hummed to herself. It had been two month since the Taki's incident. It was now two days before Christmas, she was on vacation and Clary planned on spending it in her apartment with cat.

Clary had promptly kicked Alec out of her apartment as soon as she came to her senses, which only took about a minute. Annoyed and devastated, she avoided the other shadow hunters at all cost. Refusing to go to any of the meetings, reply to any of the texts, and promptly shutting the door in their faces.

Yes, she knew she was acting like a child who had been denied sweets, but this was the way Clary dealt with stress; by pushing out everyone and everything. Soon, Clary's life became nothing more then eating, sleeping, and working with the occasional bout of Netflix.

Clary wearily climbed the steps to her apartment. She felt like microwaving some left over takeout and watching whatever wasn't a cheesy Christmas show.

Flipping on the lights, Clary was greeted by the sight of old paint canvas covered with sheets. She hadn't painted in weeks; Clary hadn't been feeling up to it. Picking up a paintbrush had no appeal to her, none what so ever.

Clary sighed and tossed a paintbrush she had picked up aside. She felt something nudging against her leg. Looking down she noted that it was her new cat, one that happened to wander up to her apartment a few weeks ago and claimed Clary as her own.

"Well Cat," Clary whispered, holding it eye level, "At least I have you."

She placed the small grey puff ball-like cat on the floor. Clary then got herself food and settled down, wrapped tight in a blanket, to watch what ever caught her interest. She knew she was being stupid and that she shouldn't push everyone away. But damn it all! She would act like this if it pleased her!

Soon with her small thing of Chinese takeout lied half eaten and forgotten on the floor as Clary drifted into a peaceful sleep.

_Kick. Block. Punch. Block. _This became an almost hourly routine for Alec. He was constantly trying to get Clary out of his mind. All his efforts were in vain, though, since he tried to text her every day.

Alec just couldn't wrap his head around Clary. She was so different. What happened? What changed? Why is she nothing like he remembered?

Jace, seeing that his opponent was distracted, took the opportunity to punch him on the jaw, successfully knocking Alec back into reality.

"Really, Alec?" Jace questioned, "What's on your mind? This is the third time today you've zoned out on me." His tone was light and airy, but Alec knew there were traces of concern in his voice.

Alec rubbed his jaw and sighed as he looked at Jace. How could he explain what was going through his head?

"It's about her, isn't it?" Jace said sighing as he rubbed his face, "Look Alec, you know I love you, right? I mean after all we are Parabati, so when I say this remember I said this with all the sincerity in my heart: Do not dwell on Vale-Clary… whatever her name is."

Alec huffed, but nodded, "Yeah, yeah alright".

Jace gave him a disbelieving look, "Okay, how about we go get some food. I'm thinking Taki's. I'll go get Izzy and call Magnus. You… just go make yourself look like you've slept."

Alec nodded mutely and headed out the door. As he walked down the endless corridors and up the staircase, he couldn't help, but think about when his family moved here…

_Izzy ran through the hallways, trying to find the best room to claim. Maryse swaggered in carrying a four-year old Max in on her hip as he snoozed quietly. Robert Lightwood rushed inward talking on the phone as he rushed towards his new office. Alec stood in the doorway, he took a hesitant step forward. This is home. This is home. At least that's what Maryse kept on saying. _

_Jace would be coming in a day. He would be staying with the Lightwood's until his parents got back from their mission, but unbeknownst to all, Jace's parents would never return home. _

_Alec didn't know how he felt about the old New York Institute. It was dark and creaky. The lights casted ominous shadows against the walls. Alec really just wanted Clare-bear next to him. He didn't like their goodbye. It was much to short and he didn't really get to say everything he wanted to. They hadn't gotten to do everything this summer either. Clary and Alec had plans to go exploring. _

_He started to wander the halls. The first door he opened was the weaponry. As he stepped through, Alec saw a bow. It didn't look like much, but he swore it was calling to him. He reached up and grabbed the bow. It was black with delicate runes carved along the back of the bow: precision, force, accuracy, strength, distance. He reached for the matching quiver. _

_Alec promptly started to look for the training room. After quite a few wrong turns he finally made it. There he spent two hours aiming and firing. Alec could have spent more time in there with the bow, but he was interrupted by a warm chuckle. _

_His father had walked in._

"_I see you've found your weapon," Robert said as he placed a hand on Alec's shoulder, "Just take care of it." And with that Robert left the room, leaving Alec alone with his thoughts and bow. _

_At eight o'clock, Alec finally started to search for his room. Left, right left, left up the stairs, right, and then the third door on the left. _

Nothing had changed as Alec followed the similar path today as he begrudgingly prepared for the rest of the day. Perhaps, on this outing, he should finish Christmas shopping. He still had to finish shopping for Max. He and Izzy still hadn't broken the news that Maryse and Robert wouldn't be coming home for another two months to Max. Though, Alec knew the young boy would shrug, push his glasses up and continue to do what he was previously doing.

Alec quickly showered and prepared himself for a torturously long day. He soon heard Izzy's voice calling him down. He got off the bed and grabbed a one seraph blade and two daggers, which he concealed carefully.

Downstairs, everyone had already gathered. Max with his Black Butler manga, Izzy checking her make up one last time and texting her fifth boyfriend of the week, and Jace having a private moment with Magnus. Suddenly, Alec's phone gave a short ring. A text.

_Clary: Meet me on the 30__th__ at Java Jones at 3…_

**QUSTION OF THE CHAPTER: What are some of your favorite bands? **

**Okay finished. You know the deal, review if you want. Suggestions though would be greatly appreciated. I'm not really sure what to do next, whether it should be the meeting, Christmas, a flash back or if I should revisit Valentine and see what he's up to. So suggestions please!**


End file.
